A Day in The Life of Fred Fredburger
by Trainmaster718
Summary: Our beloved elephant monster guy is out on an adventure to...to...to...absolutly nowhere! And why the heck did they fire mandy? Please read and review. Yes!
1. CHAP 1 YES!

Yes: I don't own the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy because they have symbols like ™, ®, or ©!

CHAP.1- "YES!"

The show started like any other one. Mandy showed up in a dark room and said,

"I'm not in this show anymore. They fired me. Tow!"

Fred Fredburger was sitting on a bench. A vampire walked by.

"Hay! I know you! Your the one who smells like apple cider! Come here! I must smell you to make sure you smell like apple cider! Apple cider smells good but I don't know why I would even say that because I don't like apple cider. I don't even like apples! They both smell funny! But I just don't know!"

Fred Fredburger said to the vampire.

The blue, gothic monster's name was Blue Gerard(even though it wasn't mentioned). He said,

"How many times do I haf to tell you? I don't know you! Now if you'll excuse me! I have to go to a funeral.

My cousin from Sesame Street is dead... Again!"

"Okay! Bye Mrs. Log!" Fred Fredburger said.

Later, Fred Fredburger was sitting on the street with a cup in his hand, imitating the hobo beside him. Then, Peter and Lois Griffin walked by. Peter dropped a coin in Fred Fredburger's cup. Lois asked,

"Why'd you give him money? You know he's just gonna' spend it on Lemonade!"

They then walked by the Hobo. Peter puked in his cup at the site of him and they walked on. Fred Fredburger held up his coin, smiled, and said,

"Yes."


	2. CHAP 2 HAMMER THINGINGY!

CHAP. 2-HAMMER THINGY

Fred Fredburger was walking down a street with his quarter in hand. He then saw Grim and Billy.

"Grim, what came first? The chicken or the egg?" Billy asked Grim.

"The egg! Two different breeds of birds made an egg, and the result was a chicken!" Grim answered.

"Grim, how the heck does that have anything to do with sour cream and cheddar chips? Boy Grim! You get of track too much!" Billy said.

"Shh! Billy, be quiet! It's that Fred Fredburger guy! He's more annoying than you!" Grim said, stealing a newspaper from a monster with many eyes.

He put the paper in front of Billy and him. "Oh, the bowling cyclopses won!" Fred Fredburger said, popping up beside Grim.

"Wha-ahhh! Grim screamed and fell.

Billy looked down, and said,

"I'm gonna' go play dirty!"

Billy grabbed a suit case, opened it, pulled a load of mud out, and rolled around in it.

"I'm a dirty- I'm a dirty boy! I'm a dirty boy!" Billy said, rolling around in the mud.

Fred Fredburger walked across the street, avoiding a hotdog bus, two hamburger cars, and four doughnut trucks! He was now standing in front of a building with a sign that read: _Stuff!_

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger said.

Later, he was standing at the cash register buying a hammer. He gave the coin to the casher, walked over to a wall and hammered it down while singing,

"Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! YES!"


	3. CHAP 3 NACHOS

CHAP. 3-NACHOS!

Fred Fredburger was still hammering the wall two hours later! He then finished,

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

He then walked out of the store. He was now on the sidewalk. Monsters passed him and he said, "Yes!" to every one of them.

Blue Gerard walked by and Fred Fredburger said,

"I have to go pee-pee! I have to go pee-pee real bad!"

Fred Fredburger jumped up and down.

"Who cares?" Blue Gerard smarted off.

"Take me somewhere that I can go pee-pee!" Fred Fredburger said.

"No!"

Fred Fredburger pulled the hammer up and threatened to hit Blue Gerard. Pow! Blue Gerard had hit Fred

Fredburger so hard, that he fainted! Later, Fred Fredburger woke up, still on the sidewalk. He stood up. The

monsters were passing by. Fred Fredburger stood up and screamed,

"I have to make poo-poo!"

He later walked out of a bathroom.

"Ah! Much better now! Yes!" He felt hungry. He looked up and saw a "Nachos" sign.

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger said, and walked in!


	4. CHAP 4 FINAL CHAPTER!

CHAP. 4-TH-E-ND

Fred Fredburger stood in line at the Nachos fast food restaurant. He noticed that Blue Gerard was

eating beside him. He looked at him and said,

"I'm waiting in line!"

"Who cares!" Blue Gerard said.

"Umm... I do!" Fred Fredburger yelled.

"Just shut up and let me eat!" Blue Gerard screamed.

"Eat? What are you eating?" Fred Fredburger asked.

"A taco!" Blue Gerard yelled.

"A taco? What kind of Taco?" Fred Fredburger asked.

"A burrito!" Blue Gerard.

"Oh! You should eat nachos instead! Because-"

Fred Fredburger was about to continue when he noticed that he was next in line.

"How may I help you?" The casher asked.

"One box of nachos please." Fred Fredburger said.

"You have to get a sandwich with it." The casher said.

"One box of nachos please." Fred Fredburger said.

"You have to get a sandwich with it." The casher said again.

"One box of nachos please." Fred Fredburger said.

"You have to get a sandwich with it!" The casher screamed.

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger said.

He then pulled out his hammer and started hitting the wall.

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred

Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

Fred Fredburger walked out. Later that night, Fred Fredburger was sleeping happily. In the morning, he

woke up to the sound of his screaming alarm clock and Fred Fredburger said,

"YES!"

THE END! WATCH THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY: KEEPER OF THE REAPER FOR THE REST!


End file.
